Inferno (Beast Wars)
Insane and arsonistic, Inferno delights in causing pain and suffering while blasting opponents with twin flamethrowers. During his first encounter withQuickstrike, he claimed that "Pain is my friend! Allow me to introduce '''you' to it!"before giving the Fuzor a severe pounding. When Megatron first witnessed Inferno's insane vigor for violence, he commented, ''"Oooh, I like him!" Inferno was extremely tough and powerful, while at the same time being amazingly loyal, even igniting energon crystals rather than lose them to the Maximals, as per Megatron’s orders. In keeping with his ant instincts, he was one of the few Predacons genuinely loyal to Megatron, and always refers to him as "the Royalty" or "the Queen" (although he rarely used the latter in public after Megatron nearly strangled him after one too many uses of the term). Additionally, he referred to the Predacon Base as "The Colony" (and at one point "The Nest") and his comrades as drones, drawing some amount of dissatisfaction from them. Despite this, Inferno would prove surprisingly sociable, often playing cards with his fellow Predacons ("Changing of the Guard"). Bob Forward revealed in 1997 that Inferno was originally planned by Hasbro to be "the new Megatron toy. We were going to kill Megatron and bring him back as Inferno."10 Inferno's introduction brought about an alteration to the established Beast Wars mythos-previously, characters had referred to "the Inferno" as an afterlife analogous to Hell; with Inferno's introduction this concept was renamed "the Pit." Animated seriesedit Edit Inferno was originally a Maximal protoform who was converted into a Predaconby Tarantulas, who had originally intended to recruit a third arachnid loyal only to him, as well as gain the stasis pod for himself to escape the planet. However, the scanner in Inferno’s pod had already scanned a fire ant before Tarantulas arrived. A glitch in this process (and possibly Tarantulas' faulty programming) resulted in Inferno's beast instincts heavily influencing his robot mode. He believed he was an actual fire ant, protecting his "colony" (the stasis pod), which was soon destroyed by Tigatron. An enraged Inferno was seconds away from killing him when he was blown apart byOptimus Primal. Repaired after this, Inferno joined the Predacon ranks, reprogrammed to believing Megatron to be his "queen", the base to be his "colony" and the other Predacons as fellow "drones". His arsonistic tendencies and impenetrable personal loyalty to Megatron (whom he often referred to as his "Queen", or "the Royalty", much to Megatron's chagrin) forgive his quirks. This favored treatment would lead to a rivalry with Megatron's current second-in-command Scorponok, as the brutish Predacon considered the fanatically loyal Inferno as a threat to his position. Inferno quickly made an impact on the Predacons, frequently leading the other flyers (Waspinator and Terrorsaur) on missions, although his desire for destruction often meant he disregarded any semblance of a plan. He also obtained revenge on Tigatron, killing his white tiger companion Snowstalker during a mission. Inferno was considered loyal enough to be sent on a solo mission to retrieve the alien second Golden Disk artifact from a mountain cave. Later, he was sent afterTarantulas and Blackarachnia when they tried to escape in a modified stasis pod, incinerating Tarantulas. Inferno was one of the stars of the 1997 BotCon Convention Comics, a story set near the end of season one of the Beast Wars television series. In the Convention Comics plot, Inferno and Blackarachnia watched as the Predacon scientist Fractylattempted to invent Energon Armor capable of protecting them from energon build up. Although seemingly successful, the armor was stolen by the Maximal thief Packrat. Blackarachinia and Fractyl realized the energon armor was flawed and could destroy the planet if it came in contact with large amounts of energon. Inferno pursued Packrat, but since Packrat didn't need to assume beast mode with the armor on, he got the upper hand in the fight with Inferno. Scorponok and Inferno’s rivalry was rendered moot after Scorponok supposedly died falling into a lava pit. After this, Inferno was promoted to sub-commander throughout the second and third seasons. At the start of season two, he was still at the Maximal base, but inactive and imprisoned. When Blackarachnia turned off the energized cells to get Tarantulas' body, he was reactivated and freed. During the time he was free, Megatron was attacking the base. He soon fought with Dinobot and Rhinox, but was kicked out by Rhinox. When Megatron saw him, Megatron sounded surprised, as he probably thought that Inferno was dead. The Predacons were soon out numbered whenWaspinator and Blackarachnia retreated, so Megatron retreated as well with Inferno. He proved to be a great fighter in several occasions; he was the first one to fight the Fuzors, he had a cowboy-themed showdown with the newly resurrected Optimus Primal, he faced-off with the traitor, Dinobot, he helped take down the human civilization until Dinobot cut through him, and he tried to get the stasis pod which contained Transmutate, only to get blown away by Transmutate itself. In the season finale, he tried to kill Optimus Primal and Cheetor by exploding the energon crystals. His plan failed and he almost destroyed himself. Inferno was seen to still function at the start of the third series. He continued to serve Megatron loyally, even when commanded to help destroy the original Optimus Prime (which had he succeeded, would eliminate Inferno's existence, as he was a maximal protoform, however, he was never actually shown in reality flux). He scored a major victory for the Predacons when he managed to recover the Maximal defense computer Sentinel. Shadowing his earlier rivalry with Scorponok, Inferno had somewhat of a rivalry with the Transmetal II Dinobot clone, whose seeming loyalty to Megatron's rivaled his own. Inferno then took on any and every mission regardless of danger to hopefully win back his Royalty's favor. A recurring gag throughout Season Three was Inferno getting blasted by defense turrets in front of the Maximal base. In the finale, Inferno led Quickstrike and Waspinator in search of a new "colony" after the Predacon Base was destroyed byTigerhawk. Inferno decided that the caves of the humans would be suitable and he and Quickstrike attacked the base, after Waspinator defected. As Inferno tried to annihilate the human leader, Megatron appeared in the skies on board the Decepticon warship, the Nemesis to take revenge on the human, and unknowingly destroyed Inferno and Quickstrike in the process, blowing them to pieces with one blast. His parts along with Quickstrike's were later used by the human settlement as tools (notably his head is comically used as a bongo drum). Throughout the Beast Wars series, Inferno was one of only three characters to last the entire series without receiving some type of upgrade (the others being Rhinox and Waspinator). Megatron was quite fortunate to have gained Inferno's glitched loyalty so promptly, as many tech specs suggest that Inferno's power, strength and size rivaled that of Megatron himself. On multiple occasions Inferno proved himself to be a highly effective and efficient infantry Commander. Although he received no transwarp upgrades he was still able to hold his own against upgraded Transmetals and Fuzors with little effort. Inferno is seen battling multiple opponents at once and actually tipping the tides of battle. He is armed with a semi automatic Rocket Launcher that doubles as a short range, high powered flamethrower capable of melting cybertronian alloy with great ease. Inferno is highly resistant to damage even able to withstand point blank Energon explosions and Decapitations. Category:Antagonists Category:Pending Category:Villains Category:TV Villains Category:Non Dinsey Villains Category:Characters Category:Death